Drunk
by Kyo Number 1 Fan
Summary: Cipher is deafted and Wes went into hiding, but what happens when he comes back and gets drunk. Now that Wes deflowered Rui how is he going to react to his action and with Rui ever be able to forgive him? Wes & Rui pairing
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I that would get a response from and this is also my first fanfics.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon cries

**Drunk**

**Chapter 1: Welcome back**

Rui was sound asleep in bed with a hand over the side. She was doing pretty well for herself. She had a house in Phenac City.

It's been 4 years after defeating Team Cipher. Wes left, because they and Team Snagem would be looking for revenge and he didn't want to put Rui in any more danger. But because of that she had only seen him once since and the visit was less than an hour.

Then something licked her hand. She pulled her hand away and rolled over on to her back.

The little creature jumped up on the bed and started licking her face.

She mumbled something in her sleep but that's all.

Guessing that she wasn't going to wake up he curled up next to her and fell asleep.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

Wes walked out of the store as he put the bottles in his bag. He looked down at the lavender cat and asked "He left?"

The Pokemon nodded.

"Great." Wes said gritting his teeth.

"_Do you think it's a good idea to bring beer to her house?" _a voice rang in his head (A/N: Espeon can talk to Wes… also in my story Espeon is a girl).

"It's not like I can get it later." Wes said and walked off in the direction of Rui's house.

"_If that's the case then just don't get it at all." _Espeon said sadly to herself and then followed Wes.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

When Rui finally woke up she saw a ball of black fur.

"Umbreon!" Rui yelped in surprise.

The black Pokemon gave yawn as he stretched. Then he licked her cheek and then head out the door.

'If Umbreon is then Wes must de to.' Rui thought excitedly as she rushed after the black fox.

When she caught up the black Pokemon was sitting on the sandy hair man (A/N: he is about 21 so yeah he's a man) who was sitting on the couch looking at her with his golden eyes.

"Wes." Rui said happily as she rushed over and gave him a hug, which startled Umbreon so he jump off Wes's lap and joined Espeon on the floor by the couch.

When she finally let him go she saw a blush on his face.

"What are you doing back?" Rui asked while still slightly clinging to him.

"I can't come to see you any more?" Wes said with a small smile on his face.

"No! You just haven't been back for a long time." Rui said in a worry voice.

"Relax I was just teasing you." Wes said laughing a bit as he got up and stretched. He went into the kitchen and Rui followed.

"How did you get in?" Rui asked curiously.

"You left the door unlocked." Wes said flatly as he turned to look at her "You shouldn't do that. They might come after you too."

"I don't remember leaving it unlocked." Rui said rubbing her head trying to remember.

"Obviously or you would have locked it." Wes said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Rui blushed and said "Do you want breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You're never hungry. Sometimes I think that you don't eat." Rui said giggling a bit as she remembered when they we're traveling together and Wes would go days at a time without eating.

"I'm just not hungry" Wes said leaning up against the wall.

"Then do you want to go out to do something?" Rui said.

"Sure." he said flatly as he shrugged his shoulders. But Rui could see a glimmer of excitement in his eyes.

Rui ran back to her room and got changed in to her usually outfit. When she came back she saw Wes standing near the door. She looked around and didn't see Espeon and Umbreon.

"They're in their balls?" Wes said seeing Rui look around.

Rui gave a nod and they headed out the door.

They walked in silence for a couple minutes before Rui said "How long are you staying."

Wes shrugged his shoulders and said "Depend on how long it takes for them to get close, but I'll stay as long as I can."

"When will you come back?" Rui asked but he didn't answer "Wes?"

He sighed and said "I don't know. I've been trying to get back for a year."

"Well what do you what to do?" Rui asked trying to brighten the mood.

"Anything is fine." Wes said scanning a crowed that just went by.

"How about shopping?" Rui said giggling at the face Wes made.

"You're joking right." Wes said with the look of disgust still on his face.

"Yes I am but the face you made was funny." Rui said "What about the Colosseum."

"Too many people, there might be a grunt and then he'd go tell Gunzap. Long story short I don't want you hurt." Wes said while staring at the ground.

"I've faced them before. I can take care of myself." Rui said hurt by what Wes said.

He sighed and said "That's not what I meant. I meant that I can't take care of you all the time. I have to leave and if Gunzap knew I was coming back he would use you."

"For what?" a confused Rui asked.

"Force me to rejoin"

With those words Rui's eyes went wide with shock.

-

-

kk please review and I'll try to push past my writes block and get more chapters up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: That Night**

They decided just to walk around town and go were their feet led them. Occasionally Rui would drag Wes in to a story to look at shoes or something. He didn't really mind, but on the contrary he was very happy at the fact that he got to see her in a short dress that showed most of her upper thighs. Much it his displeasure she didn't get it.

When they got home Wes plopped down on the couch while Rui went to go take a shower.

"Don't leave why I in there ok." Rui said as she reached to doorway. She looked at him to see him nod and then she left the room.

Once he couldn't hear her footsteps he reached over to his bag and pulled out a bud light bottle. He pulled the cap off and chugged down about half of it. He chuckled. To him it was funny that the reason he started drinking was in the next room and would kill him for it.

He could feel himself harden at the thought of his love in the shower so close to him. He wanted so badly to go fuck her right then and there.

He finished the bottle of beer and stuffed it back in his bag. He couldn't throw it away because Rui would find it. He lay down on the couch and tried to not think about what she would look like in the shower with the water running down her body. Instead he became so hard that his shaft was throbbing painfully.

He grabbed another beer bottle thinking that another drink would clear his head. It didn't work so he grabbed another. This went on until he was down to his last bottle (a/n: and he had a lot of beer). Not wanting to waste his last bottle he put it back. He then tried to stand but everything was dizzy and he fell back down.

"Wes?" He heard his name called and looked up to see Rui standing in the hall's doorway wearing nothing but a towel.

'Damn. How I wish I could fuck that body.' Wes thought as his eyes wondered over her perfect figure.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tried." He said and thankfully Rui didn't notice that he was drunk. She nodded and walked into her room to change.

Wes slowly got up and quietly fallowed. He cracked the door open enough just to see her drop the towel on the bed. He watched her naked form walk over to the dresser and bend over to look in one of the drawers. At that he snapped. He needed to feel himself in her tight hole. So he swung the door open. A very surprised Rui turned around in time to have her body pressed against the dresser by Wes's body. She could now smell the beer on his breath.

"W-Wes, w-where yo-you drinking" she stammered. He only smiled and held her hands above her head. He started kissing her neck and slowly made his way to her breasts. Her eyes widened when she felt something hard poke into her upper leg.

He started sucking on one of her nipples and Rui let out a soft moan. Wes heard it and nipped at the nipple in his mouth while bring one of his hand to fond the neglected breast. Rui bit back a moan. It felt so good, but the back of her mind told her that this was wrong. Wes was drunk and probably didn't even know what he was doing.

'Wes doesn't love me.' She thought sadly 'This is just lust. He could never love me.' Rui tried to push him away. He pulled back and looked at her with a blank stare. She looked into his eyes. They were full of lust and desire. She looked back at him as tears started to fall down her cheek, staining her creamy skin. 'See that's not love its lust.'

He kissed away the tears. He pulled off his gloves and moved one down to her core while the other went back to her breast. Rui's eyes went wide as she felt his finger pump in her. He moaned at the feeling of her walls tighten as he thrust in another finger and started to thrust them in and out.

She pushed him away again and this time was able to get away. She ran to the door, but before she got there Wes grabbed her hair through her on the queen size bed. He got on top of her and started kissing her neck.

"Wes, p…please s-stop. Y-you're drunk." She stammered. Wes pulled back and for a bit Rui that he had come to his senses. But then he pulled off his blue coat and the black shirt underneath. He leaned back down, pushing their naked chest together and kissing her positional on the lips.

He pulled off his boots and pants, leaving himself in his boxers. He pressed his lower half against her and she could feel his member press against her clit. Tears now steaming down her face, she was now scared out of her wits. Wes was really going to rape her.

She reached her hand over the side of the bed to try and find something to hit him with, but before she could find anything Wes grabbed her arm and pinned it on the bed. He smirked against her mouth as he slipped off his boxers.

'Oh my God, he's huge.' she thought while squirmed underneath him, trying desperately to get away from him and his nine inch friend. He continued to smirked and spread her legs apart. He sat in between them and lowered himself to her. His member was at her entrance.

"Wes, please s-stop." Rui pleaded.

He ignored her cries and trusted inside of her fast and hard, breaking her virginity barrier. She let out a cry of pain and tears streamed down her face.

Not caring of the pain he'd cause her, he continued to thrust at a fast pace. More tears steamed down her face. The pain was unbearable. She would of past out if it hadn't been for the horror of what was happening.

After a couple minutes of this torture his cum shot inside of her awaiting womb. He fell on top of her and past out from the sex and beer. She laid under him tears steaming down her face and soon a dreamless sleep consumed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Waking Up**

The next morning Wes woke up to a terrible headache as the sun shined through the window and into his eyes. He snuggled closer to the body next to him… Wait body. He'd worry about that later right he needed to sleep off this pounding headache.

About an hour later Rui woke up to see Wes's head in the crook of her neck and he's arms around her wait. She stiffened upon recalling what happened last night. Tears started to make their way down her face. His head move from her neck to the valley of her breasts. She whimpered from the bruises she received from the night before. She tried to free herself from his grasp but he only pulled her closer, causing her lower half to rub against his member. She started sobbing. The pain was unbearable, sure her pussy felt better then last night but the emotion pain felt like it doubled.

She wormed her way free of his grasp, grabbed the towel at the end of the bed. She wrapped it around her body and walk out the door. She went into the living room and grabbed Wes's bag; she looked inside to see tons of empty beer bottles. She went to the trash can and dumped them all out; coming across a full one, she opened it and poured the substance down the sink before letting the bottle join the rest.

She headed back to the room with tears steaming down her face. She peered in to see the man she loved hugging a pillow, as if it was a substitute for her body. She chocked back a sob when she heard him mumble something she can't understand into the pillow. Afraid that he would wake up, she left and locked herself in the bathroom and clawed into the bath tube. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cried.

**A/N: Yes it's short but I finally got past writes block and this is all my attention span will allow me to write. I promise to update again as soon as possible. R&R so that I get motivated and remember flame welcome but not wanted.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

Wes woke up to find himself lying naked in Rui's bed. "What the fuck?" he said "How did I get here?" He stood up and stumbled lightly to his clothes that laid spread out on the floor. He managed to put them on and walked out the door, to go find his last beer. He picked up his bag to find it complete empty of any bottle both full and empty bottles.

"What's going on?" he asked himself before dropping the bag and staring at the trash can. It was filled to the brim with his beer bottles. He ran over and searched around for the one he had saved but only found empty ones. "Damn it, where the hell is it? And where is Rui?" He yelled, finally noticing her absents.

He walked back to the bedroom. On his way he heard crying from the bathroom. "Rui, are you in there?" he asked, knocking on the door. The crying only grew louder.

He turned the knob, but it was locked. He knocked on the door. "Rui, open the door." he said annoyed.

The crying only got louder.

He sighed and pulled and old gift card out of his pocket. He slid it between the door and door fame, once open he walked in to see Rui crying in the bathtub with only a towel.

He hid a blush and walked over to her.

She looked at him with fear clearly in her eyes. He looked at her confused and knelt beside the tub.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he stretched a gloved hand out to her and stroked her cheek.

She flinched at his touch. "P-please… just go away." she said crying.

"Rui, did someone hurt you?" Wes asked as anger started to rise at the thought that of anyone making the one he loved cry.

She slowly nodded.

"Who hurt you?" he said anger shown in his eyes.

Rui slowly looked up at him. "You,"


End file.
